plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrel Herder
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: Destroy one of their Nuts or Berries. |flavor text = The only thing more difficult than herding cats.}} Squirrel Herder is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . She has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and her ability destroys a or plant on the field when revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Trait:' Gravestone *'Ability:' When revealed: Destroy one of their Nuts or Berries. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The only thing more difficult than herding cats. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Strategies With Squirrel Herder is useful against any Kabloom or Guardian hero, and especially Spudow, which has both. She is better against plants which specialize in Nuts than plants which specialize in Berries, since there are more Nuts than Berries in the game. Squirrel Herder can instantly neutralize Nuts like Water Chestnut and Mirror-Nut, or potentially dangerous Berries like Sergeant Strongberry or Hibernating Beary. Her use decreases against a hero, since the only Nut or Berry in the Solar class is Mixed Nuts, and her ability turns to be basically useless against , since it has neither Nuts nor Berries. However, with the Feastivus update, Jolly Holly was added in the class, so Squirrel Herder is useful to destroy the Jolly Holly if you notice the plant hero is playing a freezing deck. Like many Gravestone zombies, is a threat to this zombie. And since Grave Buster is a Guardian trick, you must be extra careful against Guardian heroes. Do not forget that Squirrel Herder is also a Pet zombie. You could use her like Pied Piper but with 1 one extra health to help boost Cat Lady or Zookeeper. Like Pied Piper, because she is in a Gravestone, she can surprise the plant hero if there is a Zookeeper or Cat Lady in another lane. Against Most of the cards can counter her easily, due to her low health and attack. You can also use the on her, as she has the Gravestone trait. However, like Pied Piper, she is a Pet zombie so be careful if there is a Cat Lady or Zookeeper around other lanes. As Spudow, you have to be careful with what you plant, as his accessible plants are mostly nuts and berries, especially against a zombie hero. Gallery SquirrelHerdDesc.png|Squirrel Herder's statistics Squirrel Herder HD.png|HD Squirrel Herder NewSquirrel.png|Card Brain Freeze pack.png|Squirrel Herder on 's Premium Pack (note the hair) SquirrelHerderSpecialAbility.jpeg|Squirrel Herder destroying a Wall-Nut using her special ability GlitchedGraySquirrelHerder.png|A glitched gray Squirrel Herder Old SquirrelHerderHDescription.png|Squirrel Herder's statistics Squirrel Herder card.PNG|Card (pre-1.2.11) Choice between Loudmouth and Squirrel Herder .jpeg|The player having the choice between Squirrel Herder and Loudmouth as a prize for completing a level Squirrel Herder silhouette.png|Squirrel Herder's silhouette Receiving Squirrel Herder.png|The player receiving Squirrel Herder from a Premium Pack Trivia *Her ability is a reference to how a squirrel's diet consists mainly of nuts and berries. *Her animation is very similar to Skunk Punk. **Coincidentally, both are in the pet tribe and both attack using animals with four legs. *On 's Premium Pack, she has red-orange hair instead of the blond hair she normally has. *If the player looks closely, they can see a lens in her binoculars is cracked. Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies